Protest
Protest #(noun) what hippies do to temporarily disrupt American values and has no place in a democracy #(verb) the act of hurting The Baby Jesus through loud noises and possibly a parade :Acceptable forms of protest: :* blogging :* protesting at funerals or when liberals are trying to steal an election (see photo at right) :* disposing of written materials that are blasphemous Protest in America has a proud and long history of being useful to enforce the will of the minority majority of Real Americans against Tyrants. President Hussein Obama Tips For Protesters Trying To Get The Attention Of The President * Be Organized : Don't confuse your audience with multiple messages. You don't want people to accuse you of taking on too many issues, just stick to one. * Pay $15,000 for Dinner : Nothing says dedication to a cause better than showing that you can work for years saving up the money to have dinner in he Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel filled with people who paid the same for dinner as you did, but have enough left over to buy and sell your whole family * Have A Sense Of Humor : You may think your cause is serious and worthy of consideration by the most powerful man on Earth, but you're going to have to accept the fact that eventually you'll be the butt of some jokes. He'll start you off, so you can get used to it. * Buy A Lobbyist :If none of the suggestions above work, the best thing to do is to pay a professional. They know what they're doing and they're not dumb enough to stand outside in the hot sun to try to get the attention of a man who has much better things to do than listen to your dumb ass. * Bring a Gun : If all of that fails then nothing says "I Am Right" when you are holding a gun! Is the American way! We need to arm our citizens so we can protect our Freedom and Rights against these commie bastards! * Find a Spokesman :Never forget that it always helps a movement when you have a living symbol standing for your believes! Kenneth "The Activist" is willing to be paid to be that person for you! * All Press is Good Press :Trust me on this one, you will not regret it! Restoration of America and The US Constitution * Abolition of Medicare Socialized Medicine * Abolition of Social Security Redistribution of Wealth * Abolition of "Universal Suffrage" (See! We are ending Suffering! How come that can be bad?) * Abolition of the 13th Amendment (because unlucky numbers shouldn't be part of the Constitution] Protesting News: We are Winning! *Real American to Save Us All!!: According with sources; Sweetness's sister is helping to rally the base! *Sweetness Little Sister is a born again Christian! *New Real American Hero to be Honored *Obama Ready to Hear our Demands!! *Oil Company and Crazy Lunatics join forces! Entrepreneurial Americans donates funds to Anti-Socialized Medicine movement! *Sweetness's sister invites more family members to join rally! *Obama to bring back "Arrested Development"!! *Libural Hippie Commie Undesirable Congressman Surrenders! *Protesters move fight into The Twitter *William Wallace to join cause! Emergency News: Liburals Are Disrupting Democratic Town Halls!! This is an emergency!! As of lately fake "libural demonstrators" have been disrupting America's Town Halls by demanding socialized medicine and calling Real Patriotic Americans opposed to the Obamacare plan as racists!!! Lies all lies!! How dare you!!! This is WAR! Future Protest on Their Way *The Energy Man Project: To Save America's Energy Crisis! *Protest Against Undesirables Honorary Protesters *Kenneth "The Activist" Gladney *The Guy who held a sign that reads "Death to Obama" & "Death to Michelle and her two stupid kids" "Death to Socialized Medicine" *The crazy Patriotic Lady from that joowish town hall meeting *The Second Amendment The First Amendment *Money: Without it Protesting would be impossible *Randall Terry: For keeping America safe! And he DID IT again! (this man should get the Medal of Freedom) *This Brave American See Also * Solidarity * Obedient External Tubes *Real Americans winning protest war against un-american town halls *Bearrorist surrenders under extreme preassure *GOP wins protest! *un-american Traitor harasses GOP *Protesters fights off Mafia Bosses! They Have Balls! *GOP: The Angry Mob is working! Real Americans Angry and Passionate! *Glenn Beck helps Angry Protesters *Freedomworks demonstrates that Freedom to protest the freedom of speech of others hate speech and Nazism is working! *Protesters gets inspiration from Terrorists Taliban Inspirational Heroes! *Protest brings more support! *Republican Town Halls are more Civil *Protesters winning with their message! *Real American Hero Lady Calls for stop of Mooslim Threat! *Libural Media denounces protesters *Libural rants about racism... *"How to Protest 101" By Moron Randall Terry *The "Libural Way" of protesting *Real Americans demand liberty and freedom *Tea Baggers to use photoshop cloning technology to grow Patriotic Army *Real American Hero being attacked by liburals